Good Nights' Sleep
by Chibirebel and ldybookiie
Summary: Spinoff of 'Attention' the Roxas x Namine story. While wandering in Oblivion Castle one night Roxas ends up in Namine's room. AU OOC


Good Nights' Sleep

ChibiRebel

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Namine x Roxas, some Larxene x Axel

Summary: A bit AU, Spin-off of Attention. This is Naminè's and Roxas's story.

Rating: T , some innuendos

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did then why would I be writing a fanfic about it?

* * *

Naminè sat in her white room, which was now a bit dark, sketching, with only a candle to keep her company. Her subject for the day was number 13: Roxas. He had been a subject in her drawings for quite some time, ever since she first met him in Twilight Town. She was fascinated with him, although he was a nobody like everyone else, like her…he didn't act like one. Everyone in the organization treated her rudely and somewhat abused her, but him, Roxas, he was different. He treated her with respect, like she was a real person. Heck, he even commented on her art. No one had ever done that before. It was different.

"Roxas…" she whispered his name experimentally on her lips. She loved the way the 'R' in his name rolled off her tongue. Naminè smiled gently.

She continued to sketch her portrait of him. She paused a bit to find 3 different shaded color pencils for his hair. When she found them she colored in his hair, she didn't know why but she always gave Roxas's pictures the most attention, the most detail, and the most heart.

When Naminè finished the coloring she looked at her masterpiece and smiled, "It looks great, I can't wait to show him this." Namine looked around her room, pitch black, except for the candle the offered little to no warmth. Namine put down her sketchbook and rubbed the side of her arms. It was times like this when she missed Roxas the most.

"Roxas."

* * *

Roxas awoke to light flashing in his room. He quickly sat up from his bed and looked at the window. 'Thunder,' he thought, but he heard no sound, "Must be a silent thunder." He said to no one in particular.

Roxas sighed a bit as he ran his hands through his spiky blonde hair, he was so tired, but found he could not go to sleep. Today a whole rush of events came at him. Since it was a Saturday the Organization let its' members out for a maximum of 6 hours, so he decided to hang out with Axel and Larxene. Him and Axel were pretty tight, but Larxene was a different matter. Roxas didn't know Larxene, well, he knew she was sadistic, cruel, pissy, etc. etc.

Still, he hung out with her anyway. She seemed pretty cool outside the castle, well, except for the fact that she threatened to cut off any extra appendages Roxas didn't need for the Final battle. That scared the shit out of him. But other than that she was cool.

His thoughts rushed back to a certain event that day when he was outside the castle.

FLASHBACK

_Roxas walked around the shops at Twilight Town. Oh how he missed all this. As he walked around he saw Hayner, Olette and Pence, he tried talking to them, but they didn't remember him. That hurt him a lot. He saw their figures walking away and looked down at the ground, he suddenly felt a hand grasp his shoulder, he looked up to see Larxene._

"_Hey, don't get so down about it," Larxene said, without looking at Roxas, "I'm going to find Asshole now, if I know that fag, which I do, he's probably getting beat for sexual harassing a woman." Larxene then let go of his shoulder and began walking away._

_Roxas laughed a bit. She was actually being nice to him. _

"_Oh, Roxas," Larxene said as she looked back at the young boy, "If you ever tell anyone I was kind to you, I will cut off any extra appendages you don't need for the Final Battle. Got it memorized?" Larxene gave Roxas an evil smile and walked off to find Axel. _

_Roxas gulped, 'Hey, wasn't that Axel's line?' He thought as he remembered when him and Axel met. _

'_**The name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?' **_

_Roxas then smiled a bit and walked after Larxene. On his way he passed a small art store. Roxas stopped right away, 'An art store…' His thoughts immediately turned to the pale-skinned artist that lived in the castle with him. 'I wonder if Naminè needs new colored pencils, most of hers are broken after all…' Before he could stop himself he walked into the art store. _

_The woman at the counter greeted him cheerfully, "Welcome to Rakuen Art Store, do you need something?"_

_Roxas stared at the woman for a minute then answered, "Uh…y-yeah…I was actually wondering which brand of colored pencils the highest quality?" Roxas said this with a blush on his face._

_The woman gave him a knowing look, "Wait for a sec, I have them in the back." The woman left the counter and went to the back. A few minutes later she came out from the back and handed Roxas a pack of colored pencils labeled Prisma, "These are the best that we have." _

_Roxas looked at the price tag on the colored pencils and his eyes popped out of their sockets, '50 MUNNY! 50 munny for 25 colored pencils, that's 2 munny for each!' Roxas was about to tell the woman never mind but then Naminè's face popped into his head. He wanted to see her smile. Before he knew it he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a 50 munny bill, "I'll take 'em." _

_The woman smiled and took Roxas's money, she walked over to the cash register and put the bill in, "Would you like me to wrap the colored pencils?"_

_Roxas's eyes widened, "Urm, no…why do you ask?" the blush on his face came back again._

"_Well it's obvious you're buying this for a girl you care about, am I correct?" The woman inquired as she reached under the counter and pulled out some baby blue wrapping paper._

_Roxas was silent._

_The woman took Roxas's silence as a yes, "So would you like me to wrap the colored pencils?"_

_Roxas nodded quickly and handed the woman the colored pencils. In less than a minute she finished wrapping the pencils and handed it to Roxas, "Thanks." Roxas took the colored pencils and placed them carefully in his pocket. He then began walking out of the store._

"_I hope your girlfriend likes the gift!" the woman called._

_This caused Roxas to cough furiously and tripped over some cobblestones. _

"_Geez Roxas, watch where you're goin'" a rough voice said. _

_Roxas knew who it was right away, "Axel." Roxas looked up at his friend and almost burst out laughing. Axel's face looked like a mess, he had a large bruise on his left eye and scratches all over his face, "Wow, Larxene must've really fed you up."_

"_Oh it wasn't me," Larxene said as she flexed her claws, "some 17 year old girl did this…she pepper sprayed him in the face then kicked him you-know-where about 5-6 times . " _

_Roxas burst out laughing at the point. _

_Axel just turned his head away. _

_While Larxene smirked._

END FLASHBACK

Roxas looked at the desk next to his bed. Naminè's present was still on it. He didn't even have a chance to give it to her yet. 'I wonder if Naminè's still awake…' Roxas thought to himself as he walked over to his closet and put on his coat. He was hesitant at first, afraid that he might wake the artist, but then he remembered something she told him a while ago.

'_Anytime you need to talk Roxas, I'll be awake, I don't need much sleep so don't worry about bothering me late at night, actually I could use the company.'_

Roxas smiled at her words and walked over to his desk. He picked up the present and put it in his pocket. He then opened the door and made his way out of his room.

* * *

Roxas walked through the hallways of the castle. For the white castle it was sure dark at night. Really dark. Good thing he wasn't afraid of the dark.

Roxas turned a corner and began walking down another long hallway. As he watched farther down he swore he was hearing things. It sounded like two people talking, 'Those voices…where do I know them from?' Roxas asked himself, as he slowed down his pace. He placed his hand on the marble wall and began walking slowly towards the origin of the noises.

He found that the noises were coming from the library, 'What's going on?' He asked himself as he gently peeked his head in. What he saw made his mouth drop. He figured out what-who to be exact, was making the noises. There was Larxene, topless, propped on a random table in the library, with her arms wrapped around Axel's head, and her hands in his hair. Axel, whom was also topless, had his arms wrapped around Larxene's back and his face who knows where.

"OH MY VIRGIN EYES!" Roxas screamed as he stared at the couple.

Axel and Larxene stopped their engagement and stared right back at Roxas. They both screamed out his name in shock and embarrassment. Roxas, well he just sulked about the whole situation. Axel then stood in front of Larxene to cover her up, "So what are you doing out of bed? "

Roxas was going to refrain from telling Axel, but they were friends. Axel would understand, right? "I'm going to see Naminè." Roxas answered as a blush appeared on his face.

Axel and Larxene's eyes widened in surprise, "You're going to see the witch!" Axel laughed, "Man, you got the hots for her don't you?"

Roxas had a large blush on his face. He shook his head in shame, 'I should've never opened my mouth damn it…' He then turned to Larxene and Axel once more, 'Well, at least I have dirt on them.' "Shut the hell up!" Roxas barked as he turned away from the couple and walked a bit more down the hall, he paused and looked back at Axel, "And don't call her a witch."

* * *

After much walking and contemplating Roxas finally reached Naminè's room, only to realize that he could've teleported there, saving him time and his poor virgin eyes. 'Why didn't I think of it sooner?' Roxas asked himself as he covered his forehead with his hand.

Before knocking on her door he ran his hands through his hair, just to see if it was spiky enough and checked his breath, just to make sure it didn't stink. Roxas cleared his throat and began to knock on her door. Just when his fist was about to touch the door, it opened, thus surprising Roxas. He stood there, frozen, his hand still in the air.

"Come in Roxas," Naminè whispered, she waved her hand and a chair pulled itself out and turned its' direction towards Naminè.

Although Roxas had seen her do this many times, he still had to get used to it, he hesitantly walked in and sat down.

"So what brings you here?" Naminè asked as she opened her sketchbook to a new page and began sketching.

Roxas shrugged, "Not sure, just wanted some company, that's all." Roxas replied as he leaned against the white table. Roxas then turned his gaze towards her, she was sketching. She always did. For once, just once he wanted her to put down her damn sketchbook and look at him, just him. He wanted some recognition from her.

Naminè looked up at Roxas, to find that he was staring directly at her, with his piercing blue eyes. Naminè blushed and looked down at her sketchbook. 'His eyes are beautiful…' she thought absentmindedly as her fingers began to move on her own. Before she knew it she was drawing another picture of him again. She was completely shocked.

"It sure is dark in here…" Roxas said as he attempted to make a conversation.

Naminè just glanced at him then snapped her fingers. In an instant the room was lit, "Is that better Roxas?"

Roxas looked around him and smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is."

The two stayed silent for a long time, neither saying a word. Both were too nervous to. Roxas fiddled with his fingers, while Naminè sketched.

Roxas stuck his hands in his coat pocket and found the colored pencils he bought for Naminè in the morning. 'Maybe I should give it to her now.' Roxas gripped the colored pencils quite tightly. Suddenly Roxas felt dark aura. 'They must've teleported.' Roxas thought as he just remembered who he had rooms next to. He frowned.

"Hey Naminè is it okay if I stay with you for the night?" Roxas asked as he beared in mind the little engagement he saw with Larxene and Axel.

Naminè blinked a couple of times before answering him, "Sure, but why?" She asked, her face was so red now.

Roxas chuckled a bit and shook his head, "Let's just say I don't think I'll be getting any sleep in my own room tonight." He then covered his red face with his hands. Why did he get assigned to the room in the middle of Axel and Larxene's room?

Naminè frowned a bit, "Is there something wrong Roxas?"

Roxas looked at the blonde girl through his parted fingers and nodded, "Yeah…" Roxas said, "Let's just say I saw Axel and Larxene doing stuff that they shouldn't have been doing."

Naminè raised her eyebrow in bewilderment, a few moments passed and Roxas's words finally sunk in, "Oh…you mean they were having sex?" Naminè simplified casually although her face was positively red at the moment.

Roxas snapped his head in her direction, "How can you say it so casually?"

Naminè just smiled.

Roxas shook his head in mortification, " Well they weren't doing exactly that! I mean they weren't-I mean-uh…can we talk about something else…please?"

Naminè nodded, "Well I just finished my sketch, would you like to see it?" Naminè asked as she held out her sketchbook to Roxas.

Roxas gently took it and stared at the picture. His face turned really red. He first looked at the picture then at Naminè. He did this a couple of times before he said something, "Naminè…"

The artist smiled at Roxas hesitantly, "Do you like it?"

Roxas gave her a cheesy grin, "I love it." The picture was of him and her. They were facing each other on a beach. Naminè was standing up, her hand reaching out to him, her face bright with happiness and joy, while he was in the water, sitting down, his hand reaching out to grab hers as well; his facial expression was relaxed and happy, "But you know it would so much better in color."

"But I don't have enough," Naminè replied.

Roxas reached inside his coat pocket and handed the package to her, "Now you do."

Naminè gently took the parcel, she had never received a gift in her life before. This was quite an emotional moment for her. She examined the packet closely. It was wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper with a small white ribbon holding it together. Naminè bit her bottom lip as her hand began to slowly pull the ribbon apart. She gasped when she finally opened it, a new set of colored pencils. Every color of the rainbow and then some. This was the most touching gift she had ever received.

"R-Roxas," Naminè whispered. If she could cry she would've at that moment, she would broken down at his feet. But she could not. Instead she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, her body placed on his lap, "Roxas, thank you…thank you so much!"

Roxas was completely shocked at this display of affection. He just did what his body told him to do and he hugged her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. He wanted this moment to last forever, he wanted to hold her for an eternity.

Naminè pulled away a bit, her eyes full of happiness, "Thank you Roxas, I have ever gotten a gift before…because of you, I feel like I'm somebody." Naminè confessed as she brought her hand up and stroked his smooth face.

Roxas grasped the hand that was stroking his face, "To me Naminè, you are somebody." Roxas brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "You have never been a nobody to me Naminè. Am I a nobody to you?"

Naminè shook her head furiously, "Never Roxas. Never. You are a somebody to me as well…always…" Naminè whispered out her last words as she used her freehand to stroke his face bringing it closer to hers.

"Naminè…" he whispered as he grasped the hand that was caressing his face again. He now held both of her hands. He pulled the girl closer, so close that their noses were touching. In a swirling mix of emotions Roxas kissed her. He let go of her hands so he could run his hands through her golden locks. Her hair felt like silk, good thing he didn't put on his gloves.

Since her hands were free Naminè wrapped her arms around Roxas's neck, pulling his face closer, deepening their kiss.

After a bit Naminè and Roxas separated, they were both flushed and out of breath. Roxas was the first to speak, "Who knew you would be the first to initiate French kissing," Roxas said smiling.

Naminè blushed, "Well I'm not as innocent as you think I am," Naminè mumbled as she snuggled herself into his chest.

Roxas looked down at the girl on his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair again, "Naminè…why don't you ever sleep?" a random question.

Naminè looked up at the boy in curiosity, "I don't know…I'm not sure why I don't sleep…maybe it's because I don't like the dark."

Roxas held her close, "Then for once Naminè, sleep, there isn't any darkness here right now, just relax," Roxas yawned, he was getting really tired, "After all I'm here."

Naminè agreed with Roxas and yawned, when was the last time she had sleep? Must've been months ago. She buried her nose in the crook of Roxas's neck while her arms loosely wrapped themselves around Roxas's body. She sighed serenely.

Roxas covered her body with his own arms while he buried his face in her hair, 'She smells like the forest…natural.' He thought as sleep began to overtake him, but not before hearing once last thing from Naminè.

"I love you, Roxas."

Roxas closed his eyes, "I love you too Naminè."

The couple fell asleep. Each one dreaming of the other.

END

* * *

A.N. I felt this was a bit rushed. Anyways R&R! 


End file.
